pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Ultimate Challenge Style) - Trailers/Transcripts
Trailer 1 *(The Pickles Family are Eating) *Charlotte Pickles: So, how was the first day of school? *Angelica Pickles: It was fine, I guess. *Brave Heart Lion (Narrating): Do you ever look at someone and wonder what is going on inside their head? *Treat Heart Pig: Did you guys pick up on that? *Rosariki: Sure did. *Rarity: Something's wrong. *Treat Heart Pig: We're gonna find out what's happening, but we'll need support. Signal the husband. *(Charlotte Pickles Clears her Throat) *(Hockey Game Plays) *(Charlotte Pickles Clears her Throat Louder) *Dylan Rudgers: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Dilliam Rudgers: Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, sir. No one was listening. *Dylan Rudgers: Is it garbage night? Uh, we left the toilet seat up. What? What is it, woman? What? *Treat Heart Pig: Signal him again. *Drew Pickles: Ah, so, Angelica, how was school? *Rosariki: Seriously? *Treat Heart Pig: You've gotta be kidding me! *Slappy Squirrel: For this we gave up that Brazilian helicopter pilot? *(The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Ultimate Challenge Productions) *(Proud Heart Cat Touches a Button) *Angelica Pickles: School was great, all right? *Beastly: What was that? I thought you said we were gonna act casual. *Charlotte Pickles: Angelica, is everything okay? *(Angelica Scoffs) *Dilliam Rudgers: Sir, she just rolled her eyes at us. *Dylan Rudgers: All right. Make a show of force. I don't wanna have to put the foot down. *Dilliam Rudgers: No! Not the foot! *Drew Pickles: Angelica, I do not like this new attitude. *Fryguy: Oh, I'll show you attitude, old man. *Beastly: No. No, no, no. Breathe. *(Fryguy Punches Beastly and Hits a Button) *Angelica Pickles: What is your problem? Just leave me alone! *Dilliam Rudgers: Sir, reporting high levels a sass. *Dylan Rudgers: Take it to deaf con 2. *Dilliam Rudgers: Deaf con 2. *Drew Pickles: I don't know where this disrespectful attitude came from. *Fryguy: You want a piece of this, Pops? *Angelica Pickles: Yeah, well, well-- *Dylan Rudgers: Prepare the foot! *Dilliam Rudgers: Keys to safety position. *(Everyone Puts in Key) *Dilliam Rudgers: Ready to launch on your command, sir! *(Drew and Angelica Look at Each Other Angrily) *(Fryguy Screams) *Angelica Pickles: Just shut up! *Dylan Rudgers: Fire! *Drew Pickles: That's it. Go to your room. *Dilliam Rudgers: The foot is down. The foot is down. *(Everyone Cheers) *Dylan Rudgers: Good job, gentlemen. That could've been a disaster. *Treat Heart Pig: Well, that was a disaster. *From the minds of Up (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Ultimate Challenge Style), Cartoon Character Story 3 (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Ultimate Challenge Style), and Finding Skippy Squirrel (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Ultimate Challenge Style)... *(Slappy Squirrel Pushes a Button) *Larry the Lobster: Come. Fly with me, Gatinha. *(Girls Sigh) *Inside Out (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Ultimate Challenge Style) *Coming Soon to YouTube. Trailer 2 *Charlotte Pickles: So, Angelica, how was the first day of school? *Angelica Pickles: Fine, I guess. *Treat Heart Pig: Did you guys pick up on that? *Rosariki: Sure did. *Rarity: Something's wrong. *Treat Heart Pig: Signal the husband. *Charlotte Pickles: (Clear throat) *Dylan Rudgers: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Dilliam Rudgers: Uh, sorry, sir! No one was listening! *Dylan Rudgers: Is it garbage night? We left the toilet seat up? What is it, woman? What? *Brave Heart Lion: I'm Brave Heart Lion. This is Bright Heart Raccoon. That's Fryguy. *Fryguy: What? *Brave Heart Lion: This is Proud Heart Cat. And that's Beastly. *Beastly: (Screaming) *Brave Heart Lion: We're Angelica's emotions. These are Angelica's memories. They're mostly happy you'll notice, not to brag. *Bright Heart Raccoon: I wanted to maybe hold one..? *Brave Heart Lion: What happened? Bright Heart! *Beastly: She did something to the memory! *Charlotte Pickles: Is everything okay? *Angelica Pickles: I dunno. *Beastly: Change it back, Orange Lion! *Brave Heart Lion: I'm trying! *Bright Heart Raccoon: Brave Heart, no! Please! *Brave Heart Lion: Let it go! *Beastly: The core memories! *Brave Heart Lion: No, no, no, no! *Fryguy: Can I say that curse word now? *Proud Heart Cat: What do we do now? *Beastly: Nothing's working! Why isn't it working? *Proud Heart Cat: We have a major problem. *Beastly: Oh, I wish Brave Heart was here. *Brave Heart Lion: We can fix this! We just have to get back to headquarters. *Bright Heart Raccoon: That's long term memory. You could get lost in there. *Brave Heart Lion: Think positive! *Bright Heart Raccoon: Okay, I'm positive you will get lost in there. *Beastly: What was that? Was it a bear? *Proud Heart Cat: There are no bears in San Francisco. *Fryguy: I saw a really hairy guy. He looked like a bear. *Brave Heart Lion: This place is huge! Imagination Land? No way! Dream Productions? Pegasus! He's right there! I loved you in Fairy Dream Adventure Part 7. Okay, bye. I love you. *(From the minds behind Up (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Ultimate Challenge Style), Cartoon Characters, Inc. (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Ultimate Challenge Style), and Finding Skippy Squirrel (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Ultimate Challenge Style)) *Brave Heart Lion: We can't focus on what's going wrong. There's always a way to turn things around! *Proud Heart Cat: It's broccoli! *Fryguy: Congratulations, San Francisco! You've ruined pizza! *Thaddius Vent: Who's the birthday girl? *Angelica Pickles: (Yells) *Beastly: Brain freeze! *Brave Heart Lion: Hang on! Angelica, here we come! Movie Used *Inside Out (2015) Clips from Movies/TV Shows featured *Rugrats (Nickelodeon @1991-2004) *The Care Bears Family (Nelvana @1986-1988) *Super Mario (Nintendo @1985-2019) *GoGoRiki (FUN Union @2008-2012) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Hasbro @2011-2019) *Animaniacs (Warner Bros. Pictures @1993-1998) *Yin Yang Yo! (Jetix Animation @2006-2009) *The Fryguy Show (Nelvana @1986-1992) *Oscar's Orchestra (Warner Music Television @1994-1996) *SpongeBob SquarePants (Nickelodeon @1999-2019) Category:The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Ultimate Challenge Category:The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Ultimate Challenge's Transcripts Category:Inside Out Trailers Category:Inside Out Transcripts Category:Trailers Category:Transcripts